Maybe
by AlternateShadesofBlue
Summary: Jo needs a break from studying. Will Zane convince her to join him? Set a week and a half after Up in the Air
1. Chapter 1

Eight days. It had been eight days since they had begun the physical fitness training portion of the Astraeous Mission. Thus it had been eight days since Zane had been tutoring Jo in Orbital Dynamics. They had both been working their asses off to get ready, him maxing out his physical capacity and Jo, her mental capacity. There were eight groups, each training five days a week. And despite how hard he worked to stay in impeccable shape, eight- fifty minute workouts plus and extra hour working out with Jo after the groups were done, was taking it's toll on him. He had done more push-ups, chin-ups and sit-ups in the past week and a half than he usually did in a month. He ached, _everywhere_.

It wasn't that he minded seeing Lupo so far in her element. She was seriously tenacious and it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in a woman. And as he sat across the table from her in his townhome, food containers, bottles of water and various electronic gadgets littered across the surface, all he wanted to do was take an extended break for more...recreational activities.

As soon as he had suggested she apply for the mission, she had been spending at least three to four hours a day with him studying. Combined with her responsibilities to the Astraeous training, the couple hours she spent briefing with her team at GD after training, and her hour-long daily workout(that he usually joined in on), he was getting very concerned for her. He'd never seen her more exhausted and despite his suggestive hinting, he hadn't gotten her to take any kind of a break. Even on the weekend she had spent the days catching up with her work at GD, when she wasn't concerned with Astraeous preparedness.

His muscles ached in a way they never had before. Everything was tight as hell despite the massive amounts of stretching he was doing. He knew she was in desperate need of some major R and R too. Her exhaustion was showing through to the query's he was working on with her. Many of the answers she had been getting easily a few days before, she was struggling with now.

"An orbit can be closed in which two ways?" She repeated the question to herself a second time, appearing deep in thought. "Oh! Chaotic and... chaotic and..." She dropped her head in her hands. "Damn it!" Her fingers pressed into her tired eyes and slid down. "And that was an easy one. I had this three days ago." She leaned back and crossed her arms in frustration.

He tapped his foot in thought, studying her closely. Her posture was slumped, dark circles were working their way beneath her eyes, she was irritable, her lips drooped in a frown. He became resolved. She was going to take a break with him. He pushed his chair back and stood. "Lets go."

Her brow raised. "Go? I'm not going anywhere." She buried her face back into the electronic tablet, and he knew she was trying to ignore his unwavering expression.

"Yeah you are. We need a break, both of us. I'm not taking no for an answer." He stepped around the table to where she was seated, working his hands through the tense muscles in her shoulders and neck, leaning his chin to rest on the top of her head.

She pulled herself from him and shifted forward on the chair creating distance and faced him. She had been avoiding letting their lips get anywhere in the same vicinity for two weeks. 'Just friends.' Nothing more. Gotten out of her system. That's what she kept saying. She had mumbled something to him about some lame, bullshit advice Carter had given to let it be and used it as an excuse to move on. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Thanks a lot Sheriff.

She appeared to be distracted, her eyes intent on his. He knew that look all too well and just as he moved to jump on it, she hardened her face and the moment was gone. "Zane, if you need a break that's fine but I have forty-five more study minutes tonight. I'll just go back to S.A.R.A.H. and finish up there." She pressed the off button on her tablet and stood, beginning to gather her things.

He placed a hand on top of her tablet computer. "Oh no you don't. We both have been working our asses off, Jo. Your brain is fried for the night. So as your friend, I'm taking you for some restorative recreation."

She crossed her arms and swung her head back to face him. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Hot tub." He stated simply. "None of my neighbors ever use it and my muscles are killing me. Then maybe later we can gift each other with some reciprocal massage."

She raised her eyebrows as if in alarm and shook her head. "Uh, no." She turned back to her things, pulling her computer from under his grip and gathering the rest quickly, placing them into her backpack.

"Come-on Jo. Why the hell not?"

She zipped her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, whirling towards him. "Why? Seriously? Firstly, I don't have my suit. Secondly, last time remember? A couple weeks ago?"

"I wasn't offering another time. Just relaxation. And you don't need a suit. I reprogrammed the locks so it will just be you and yours truly." He motioned to himself and he tried to hide that giant grin, really he did.

He could tell she wanted to hit him. And jump him. He of course preferred the later. He watched her internal struggle with amusement- well and admittedly a little fear. She was feigning disinterest but he knew better.

When she didn't speak he figured he had tortured her enough. He could see her mental struggle he leaned into her, stepping forward. Her eyes shifted away and the corners of her lips straightened as he could tell she was trying to even her expression. He traced fingers lightly down the sides of her cheeks, running them down the sides of her arms and finally resting at her waist. He gazed over her face, attentively. "Come on Jojo, I'm worried about you. You're not going to be able to keep up this pace if you don't allow yourself a little recovery time."

He watched as her eyes finally settled into his. She sighed. "Fine. But there's no way in hell I'm getting naked in a hot tub with you."

He feigned innocence. "Naked? I was talking about wearing some of that sexy lingerie and maybe your tank top."

Her fist made contact with his gut.

"Ouch! Seriously. My abs are killing me. I think you made me do close to eight-hundred sit-ups today, alone." He complained but his tone lacked much volition.

"Sorry, my fist involuntarily does that with jack-assedness." She added with her usual dry tone.

He rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but feel extremely pleased he had talked her into it. "Whatever. Let's go."

Zane grabbed a couple of towels from the linen cabinet and they made their way over to the door. As he twisted the knob he turned, asking off-handedly, "Oh, what about the massage?"

She glared at him. "Go. Before I change my mind." She motioned him out the door.

He knit his brows in question, chancing his luck. "So, is that a no?"

She paused, seeming to consider her answer. "Maybe."

Confidence improved he responded quietly, "I can work with maybe."

They made their way down the steps, around the corner, towards the small building that housed a Eureka-style, state-of-the-art jacuzzi. He wasn't able to keep the word maybe from reverberating his thoughts and he had a feeling... She couldn't either.

* * *

><p><em>AN's: 9/7/11- I made a few corrections and changes so the chapter would flow a bit better._

_ I have no business working on something else besides one of my other stories but this came to mind tonight and it was quick so..._

_I'm considering continuing this into the jacuzzi/massage if there is enough interest. I haven't written an M rating in a long time so maybe it would be fun practice._

_Oh, and I don't own Eureka or it's characters, just practicing. Thanks so much for reading and I'd love it if you reviewed._


	2. Chapter 2

_A quick A/N: This is rated a definite M for lots of sex and language. I don't think it crosses too far a line but if it does, please let me know. Also, I changed my pen name if you're confused- it used to be KimMG. I just wanted a little more anonymity. _

* * *

><p>Tank top or not. That's what Jo was deciding on, while she stripped down to her panties and bra, her back turned to Zane, who <em>hopefully<em> for his sake had his back turned as well. Jo thanked the heavens that today she decided on a stretchy, black microfiber set instead of one of her more revealing lingerie ensembles. She had almost decided on keeping the tank top when she pictured the white tank transparent, pasted against her skin when it was wet. Oh hell. A white tank wet over a black bra? His thoughts no doubt would turns all kinds of dirty when he saw it anyway. Off it went.

She chanced a peak over her shoulder and to her surprise he wasn't in his trunks either but a pair of white and gray striped boxers. She sighed. Those weren't going to hide anything once they were wet. "Zane, why aren't you wearing trunks?"

He turned to face her with a smirk, sinewy muscles and packed abs displayed in all their glory. Apparently he was very pleased at the sight in front of him as well because his eyes did a once over and his smile widened. "I just figured if you had to be in your underwear, it was the least I could do."

He actually winked. Cocky-jack-...no wait. Not those words. She couldn't let anything that referenced _those_parts of him enter her thoughts. Too late, her mind was there. She quickly shoved them aside after her eyes shot down. Of course he noticed but she ignored the satisfied smirk. "How chivalrous of you." She spurt out sarcastically. She moved her way to the steps, into the jacuzzi. She dropped herself into the warm water until she was comfortably seated. The surface of the water rested just below her shoulders, the temperature nice but not as hot as she would have liked.

When he didn't join her she questioned him. "Aren't you getting in?"

He didn't move, still smiling. "Yeah, but first I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

She furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What?"

"Relax, you can trust me. I'm working on your relaxation, remember?"

Her eyes lowered in suspicion but she relented. "Fine. But if you do anything funny I will get my taser." She warned but it lacked her usual intimidation.

Unfazed by her threat he continued his quest. "If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you be?" He moved about the room and the sound of keys rapidly being punched could be heard from the corner.

Doing her best to resist the urge to peek, she pondered his question. Knowing Eureka, he was probably setting up some kind of simulation. Thinking about the exhausting week and a half they'd been through, a vacation somewhere else sounded heavenly. "On a quiet beach somewhere at sunset." It was cliche of course but somehow seemed like the right choice.

He could be heard punching a few more keys and then the jets came to life and the water was bubbled around her, the temperature slowly rising to where she liked it. The sound of ocean waves filled the room and the air grew thick with humidity and mist. Fresh sea and tanning lotion scents permeated her senses. With her eyes still closed, she grew impatient. "Are you finished?"

The water moved as he lowered himself into it beside her. "You can open them now."

Sure enough, it looked just like Henry's immersion projection system had created a very realistic sunset on a beach somewhere. Palm trees swaying around them and all. The jacuzzi water was tinted a nice light shade of turquoise blue. A tray with a wine and two goblets filled with the red liquid was set up just within reach.

"You like?" He asked as he adjusted himself comfortably against the jets.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's nice. They've upgraded this quite a bit." She glanced around, taking in the soothing setting.

As if understanding her admission he responded, "you've been here before."

She nodded, looking down. She was wordless for awhile, letting the jets work their way into her back and shoulders. He appeared to be doing the same. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Asymptotically periodic."

His eyes bolted open and he looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"The answer from earlier."

He frowned. "No science remember? We can go back to the intensive studying tomorrow. You need to give your brain a rest. Just like there is no way in hell your getting me to do another push-up tonight." He stopped considering. "Well, maybe one way..."

Always with the double entendres. Not able to resist the opportunity, she added, "So I guess if you try I can claim safeguarding you from physical activity?"

He grunted in protest. "I'm never too tired for that kind of activity." She rolled her eyes but he didn't seem fazed. He spun his finger. "Here, turn around so I can work on your shoulders. You were really tense earlier."

She gave in, letting his hands rise and rest atop her shoulders as they began their work.

They gently pressed and glided over her wet skin and she let her head fall back. If there was one thing this man excelled at (and there wasn't just one thing fortunately- or maybe unfortunately) it was working his hands against her skin. A moan escaped her lips and her shoulders fell in relaxation. She exhaled as some of the pent up tension released in what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Your shoulders feel like they're almost up to your ears in knots. You're holding too much inside Jo-jo. You've got to let some of this go."

She didn't respond but drew in slow, deep breathes, imagining the tension floating away with the steam as he tended his way up and down her spine. With his fingers and the heel of his hand, in and out of the water, he gently undid months of her worries. His warm hands and the heat of the water felt terribly calming. Feeling relaxed she let go of the words she wasn't able to form in response previously "I've always had a problem with letting go. Holding things in, it's what I've always done."

His fingers were working gentle circles up her neck and into her hairline. He paused, considering her words. Letting his fingers run light tickles into her hair he spoke. "You know, you don't have to do that."

She let out a sigh. "Yeah, I do. It's how I hold it together."

His hands started their trek back down her neck and moved to her shoulders once again. "Yeah, well you should lean on someone once in awhile. Like me." He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss where her shoulder met her neck. His tongue and lips stroked up one side and returned down the other.

Goosebumps rose and she tensed. "I can't."

He stopped and maneuvered across to the seat in front of her. He was hurt and it showed on his face. He asked with seriousness, "was I really that bad of a boyfriend?"

She shook her head in protest. "No! It's just..." Her face and her words fell, unable to form the feelings behind them.

"What are you afraid of?" His voice was concerned but there was a hint of frustration.

She raised her face to his, letting their eyes lock. She struggled how to share with him why she was hesitating. Trusting him felt so painful. She forced the words out. "Have you ever lost someone that was the closest person in the world to you?"

He shook his head and admitted with honesty. "No."

"Well, I have, _twice_. You and my mom. I _can__'__t_live through that again."

"You don't have to," he responded reassuringly.

"Look Zane, I'm not stupid. You've obviously had more experiences with women this time around."

"Really." It was a statement more than a question and he smiled at the admission.

"Just the fact you take that as a compliment is disturbing." She said with annoyance.

"Jo..." his voice softened apologetically.

"No look. You're not used to being in a committed relationship and that's fine. I just have to get away from this fling thing before I get hurt."

His face dropped and he stared at her with incredulity. "If this was just a fling do you really think I'd be spending almost every waking minute with you? We haven't had sex in more than a couple weeks. And yet I'm still here."

That was true. He had been a constant in her life for the past few months, especially since they had started sleeping together. But that still didn't change the fact that even after dating the other him for so long, she still froze and he still ran off. There was so much history she just wasn't sure she could move on from. "Even if we decide to continue with this. Even if you want more than just a fling. I've been through this with you before, remember? You proposed, I froze and you walked away."

His muscles tensed and his voice grew frustrated. "Lupo, you have got to stop comparing our relationship to before. There is nothing that says it will play out the same way. We're both different from where we started. Why can't you appreciate what we have right now?"

She wanted to argue with him. Damn it! Even if she hated him for it a little bit, he was right. She had been holding him partially responsible for things that had happened in the past, to protect herself. Let it be. Let it be. She chanted to herself, remembering Carter's words. Let it go replaced her thoughts. "You really want there to be an us?"

"Yeah, I do. I may not be at the exact same place that he was, emotionally, _yet_. Just... Give us a chance. I'm not going anywhere. Well, unless I end up on Titan. But then I'm trying to take you with me."

She shook her head and fought a smile. "Shut up."

"What?" he asked with irritation.

She couldn't hide the smile this time. "Just- shut up." Her hands ran from his arms, along his shoulders, finally resting at his neck until she pulled him down to her lips. She encircled his mouth and he immediately responded, closing hot kisses in reciprocation. His hands met her waist and he pulled her to his lap though the water. Their kissing intensified, his hands running circles along her lower spine. They slid down to cup her ass and pressed her against him. She broke away long enough to encircle his waist with her legs and he pressed his groin hard into her in response. She groaned a throaty growl and kissed him even more forcefully, their lips parted, tongues engaged in a tantalizing dance.

She felt like she was on fire between their passion, the boiling water and the steam rising around them. Hot kisses where pressed along her chin and down her neck to her cleavage as he worked the clasp of her bra and freed her breasts. He lifted her up from the water enough to press his open mouth to her nipple, flicking and sucking until it budded from his attentions.

Lowering her into the water again, they returned to their deep, soul-splitting kisses. She pulled away, breathless and rested her head against his as she caught her bearings.

"God Josephina, _please_don't tell me you want to stop."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "No, no. I just...well, I owe you a massage, and I thought maybe we could go back to your place?"

He laughed heartily. "Uh Jo, there's no way in hell I want a massage more than I want this." His mouth returned to hers as his lips and tongue returned their job of making her wild with want.

She finally worked up the will to break away again. "Zane, your place, your bed. I'm burning up in here."

He groaned but pulled away, as she untangled her legs from around his waist and they exited the spa. He wrapped a towel around them both and they picked up their clothes. As quick as he could he punched a few keys on the control panel and locked the building up. They started making their way back to his place, not without stopping several times as they pressed each other against various neighbor's walls. His hands were everywhere on her and in the back of her head there was this nagging warning they should be more discreet but she was too turned on to care. His body... And his lips... And his hands. All completely focused on her. She worked on repayment while entangling him in the same way.

As soon as they managed to make it to the porch of his townhome, he seemed to be trying his best not to break their embrace and fumbled with the keys, until they fell from his hands to the ground. "Shit! Hold on." He bent down and picked them up. As soon as he managed to get his door open, they connected fiercely again, letting their towels fall. He bent down to lift her legs and she quickly circled his waist once more. He kicked the door closed behind him, steadying her with both hands on her ass and headed straight for his bedroom.

She was peppering his neck with hot kisses as he leaned down to drop her to the mattress. He immediately removed his boxers to free himself from the bulging, wet cloth.

Climbing on the bed, he straddled her legs. He lowered kisses from her neck to her stomach, sucking and nipping the whole journey down. She loved how he was lingering at all the right areas, taking time in her most sensitive spots along the way. He shifted his thighs between hers, and as his fingers tucked under the top of her panties she squirmed her hips and he pealed them all the way down, before returning to his previous position. A breathy moan of appreciation escaped his lips as his eyes lingered up and down her body.

"Fuck Jo, you're flawless." She could feel her face flush and it seemed to turn him on all the more. He continued, lowering himself down the mattress a bit more to gain better access. She spilled her thighs open to assist his quest. His mouth explored up her inner legs and his fingers and mouth met at her center and worked diligently towards the task of bringing her to the edge.

She bit down on her lip, as he flicked and licked and lingered in all the right places. She felt herself balancing the edge, unsure whether she wanted to let him bring her to release without him joining her first. He decided for her as his ministrations grew more intense and she erupted to her peak, swearing and calling out his name.

He rose up the bed, his face inches from hers and his extreme need evident as it pressed between her legs. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue plunging in preview of his desire. He broke away, whispering, "I want you," then continued his assault all the way down her neck.

She rasped, "When you said massage I didn't realize that's the kind you had in mind." She giggled.

He moaned, grinding against her. "You know me better than that."

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up to her lips. She murmured, "I do."

He pulled back, his face seeming to turn serious. Their eyes locked as he positioned himself drove inside. Her head fell back; experiencing an overwhelming combination of pleasure, ache and a rush of feelings she hadn't let herself acknowledge with this version of him started to spill over. She pressed her legs around his and gripped his arms tightly and he pressed his lips to hers. She took control, initiating their kiss to be longer; deeper.

She murmured, "I... I want..." She faltered and her breathe caught, looking away shyly. Usually she had no trouble ordering whatever and however she wanted him to do it but something about the way she was feeling overwhelmed her. She swallowed the emotion caught in her throat.

He patiently admired her features as she struggled before finally placing a finger on her lips. A spark of understanding seemed to flash in his eyes and he responded as their coupling turned passionate. He plunged in slower, more deliberate strokes until both crashed in intense pleasure.

He rolled away, breath fast, and drew her to him. She curled against his body, raising up to press kisses along his sweat-moistened face until finally reaching his lips. She pulled away, resting her head on his chest and draped her arm across his abdomen. His hands traced her hair as they both subsided from their rapture.

His fingertips tickled down her spine and hers roamed his chest. She felt happy- content. With him. This Zane. She had loved him before. And now, as scary as it was, she was starting to love him again. And maybe, just maybe, with all their studying, their workouts and their mutual respect, it might grow to something even better than before.

* * *

><p><em>AN II: Thanks to OrionM42 and Zerogain for reading and giving me thoughts!_

_I was insanely nervous about posting this, so I hope it's enjoyable. I would appreciate it so much if you reviewed. It keeps me motivated. And I don't own Eureka, though I'd love to visit._


End file.
